


Date Night

by konataizumi333



Series: The Adventures of Ghost!Dean and CatLover!Cas - DISCONTINUED [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Gen, Ghosts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean Winchester, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konataizumi333/pseuds/konataizumi333
Summary: Castiel is going on a date.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, what is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Dean said. He was sitting on the couch, Mabel curled up in his lap, enjoying the attention. Dean was resolutely looking down at the cat and undeniably pouting.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Castiel said, staring down at him. “You’ve barely spoken all day and you keep avoiding me and you’re definitely pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!” Dean exclaimed, finally looking up at Castiel. “I’m not pouting,” he said again, quieter.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure what had put Dean in such a foul mood, but he didn’t really feel like dealing with it right then. “Whatever. I’m going to go get ready, I’ll be leaving in 20 minutes.”

 

* * *

Dean watched as Castiel walked down the hallway into the bedroom. He turned back to Mabel, scratching under her chin, but with a frown on his face. “I’m not pouting,” he told her, “I have no reason to pout, just because Cas is going on a date. He’s allowed to go on dates if he wants, it’s got nothing to do with me.”

He grumbled as he heard the sounds of Cas getting ready. Cas had been asked out by a female coworker yesterday and tonight they were going to dinner. 

Dean could feel himself getting worked up thinking about it. He clenched his fists, wishing he could feel the pain from his nails to ground him. He clenched his fists tighter, trying desperately to feel anything, even the slightest tingle. He scowled as he released his grip and stretched out his fingers. He couldn’t feel a thing.

He slumped down, running a hand absentmindedly down Mabel’s back as she purred. He stared at the tv, stared at the blackness. He looked down at the remote. He slowly reached a hand towards it, but his fingers had barely brushed it when the screen started glitching and turned into a pixelated mess. “Dammit,” he cursed quietly, recoiling his hand and watching as the screen turned back to normal before fading to black.

Dean scowled at his hand.  _ If only I wasn’t… _ he thought angrily. He sighed, shoulders slumping. “Not that it would make a difference anyway.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel buttoned up his shirt, looking in the mirror. He patted down his hair, wondering if he should do something with it, maybe gel it down? He decided to leave it.

He let out a sigh. His stomach was roiling a bit, but he found he wasn’t really all that nervous. He was...excited. At least, that’s what he told himself, after all, it had been years since he last been on a date. And Anna was pretty and smart, and clearly interested in him.

He sighed again, giving himself one last once over before grabbing his coat and leaving the bedroom. He grabbed his car keys from the kitchen and looked to where Dean was sitting on the couch, facing away from him. “I’m leaving now,” he called out. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Dean merely raised his hand in acknowledgement but didn’t react otherwise. Castiel ignored the small pang in chest at Dean’s reaction. He had been upset all day and Castiel wasn’t really sure why. At first he thought maybe it because he was going on a date and he was jealous, but Castiel quickly squashed that line of thought. He was probably annoyed because if Castiel got a girlfriend, she wouldn’t be able to see him and Castiel would have to pretend not to see him and would have less time for him and would have to lie about him and it would just be complicated.

Sparing one last glance at Dean he walked out the door, locking it behind him. He rode the elevator down to the lobby, then walked out into the parking lot. He settled down into his car and just paused for a moment.

He didn’t want to go on this date. Anna was sweet, but Castiel just wasn’t interested. He wanted to be, he really wished he was, but he just wasn’t. “Why am I doing this? Why did I agree to a date?” he asked himself, though he knew the answer.

He liked Dean. He really liked Dean. Really,  _ really  _ liked Dean. But there was nothing he could do about it. Dean didn’t like him back and Castiel would never tell Dean his feelings and burden him with them. He didn’t deserve that.

Castiel was his only friend. The only person that could see him and interact with him and it would be unfair to tell him how he felt when he couldn’t leave the apartment or avoid Castiel without giving up his only company. It wasn’t fair when Castiel had all the freedom in the world, but Dean was trapped by circumstances beyond his control.

So now he was going on a date, hoping that maybe he could be interested in Anna, or at least see if he could grow to be interested in her. Wasn’t that what dating was all about? Still, he felt a little guilty because he knew Anna genuinely liked him, but he was just using her to get over someone else. Something he wasn’t sure was possible right now. But it was fine if he really did grow to like her, right?

Castiel groaned, starting the car. He drove off to go pick up his date.

 

 

* * *

Castiel drove Anna home, only half paying attention to the story she was telling. He felt bad, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean and how much more he would’ve enjoyed this date had they gone as friends and without the romantic pretense.

“Cas?” Anna asked, interrupting his train of thought. They had pulled up in front of her house.

“Yes?”

“You’re not really having much fun, are you?” she asked with a sad smile.

“No, I really enjoyed tonight,” he rushed to assure her.

Evidently he wasn’t very convincing going by the look on her face. “But not the way you’re supposed to enjoy a date, right?”

“Well…” He wanted to deny it. He wanted to say he had a lot of fun and wanted to go on another date. Instead he says, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Cas. I can tell you’ve been thinking about someone else all night,” she said, smirking slightly.

Castiel blushed. “N–No, I wasn’t.”

Anna smiled knowingly. “Well, whoever they are, I hope it works out for you.”

“I...thanks,” he said, giving up the pretense of protesting. “But I don’t think it will.”

“Well, you never know,” Anna said. “Anyways, I should go. I hope we can go out again, but maybe this time as friends?”

Castiel smiled at her. “I would like that.”

Anna smiled back at him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then got out of the car. “See you tomorrow, Cas,” she said with a small wave, walking back into her house.

Castiel waited until she had gotten safely inside before driving back home.

 

* * *

Castiel walked through the door back into his apartment with a yawn. “I’m back,” he called out, but received no answer. He sighed, putting his keys back on the rack in the kitchen and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, walking towards his room. He changed into sweatpants and an old t-shirt before emerging back into the living room.

He found Dean sitting on the couch this time, petting Sanders who was sitting next to him. Dean turned towards him but still kept his eyes down. “So...how did it go?” he asked, though tried not to sound to interested.

“It went alright,” Castiel said. “The restaurant was nice.”

“So, are you going to see each other again?” he asked, finally looking at Castiel. He looked reluctant, like he didn’t really want to know the answer.

“No,” Castiel said slowly, “We decided we’re better as friends.”

“Really?” he asked, brightening up considerably. “I–I mean,” he started, trying to school his expression into something more sympathetic. “That kinda sucks, you seemed excited about it.”

“Hmm,” Castiel considered a moment before smiling. “Not really, I just thought it would be nice if it worked out.”

“Yeah, well...you know. There are more fish in the sea and all that,” he said.

“That’s true,” Castiel agreed. “Well, I’m going to bed now. Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Goodnight, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are much appreciated :)
> 
> Just some general information about this story in case you were wondering:
> 
> This story will have at least 13 parts total, including the 5 already published, and I have at least a basic idea what each part will involve (meaning I do have a full outline for the story). I may add more parts if inspiration strikes, but for now, 13 parts. I have no set schedule for when I will publish them, I'm mostly just publishing as I write.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is worried, this story will have a happy ending :)
> 
> Also, next part guest stars Gabriel
> 
> My [tumblr](https://konataizumi333.tumblr.com/)


	2. DISCONTINUED

Hey, so I haven't updated this series in a while and it's because I've decided to discontinue it. Honestly, while I still love Supernatural and Destiel, I've kinda phased out of my Supernatural phase and I'm focusing on other ships. I've lost both my motivation and inspiration to write this story, so I've decided to end it rather than force myself to write it. I may come back to this story one day because I still have a pretty clear picture of the plot in mind, but it's unlikely.

If anybody's really interested in what would've happened, leave a note in the comments and maybe I'll publish another chapter with the outline or something.

Sorry.


End file.
